


A CharLynch Valentines Day

by AttackPlatypus



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlynch - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Short, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/pseuds/AttackPlatypus
Summary: Charlotte is without a date on Valentines, again. But someone else has other ideas.





	A CharLynch Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bingohallowner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingohallowner/gifts).



Charlotte sighed heavily as she stared morosely at the TV behind the bar.

It was Valentines and once again she had no appreciable love life to speak of. She blamed this on the crazy travel schedule of the WWE but this was sounding more and more hollow each year.

 

It didn’t help that she had to hear constant updates about how happy Bayley and Sasha were together. She was glad for her friends and wished them the best but sometimes she wished they’d just shut up about it. She didn’t know what she’d do if they’d both been on Smackdown with her.

 

She tried telling herself that she had a lot of things to be grateful for, and so she did, but it didn’t help. She just wished she had someone to talk to at night, after shows. Someone who was more than a friend, who would know her inside and out. The kind of love she imagined existed somewhere, just not for people who were on the road 300 days a year.

 

Some of her co-workers had tinder but Charlotte didn’t feel comfortable with that. So, she was resigned to yet another year of telling herself that she had to focus on her career more before she could settle down. Who knew? Maybe she’d start to actually believe she was perfectly happy on her own.

 

“Oh for christ sake, you look gloomy,” a familiar voice said from behind her. Turning around she found herself looking at Becky Lynch. This brought an automatic smile to her face as she looked her friend up and down. Becky was wearing her leather jacket over one of her tees and jeans.

 

“Well, sorry ‘the Man’ we can’t all be as happy as you,” Charlotte muttered sardonically as her drink arrived. Becky took the opportunity to order her own before she sat next to Charlotte.

 

“Well, what’s got ‘the Queen’ down tonight?” she asked. Charlotte sighed heavily, unsure if she wanted to talk about this.

 

“Just...can we just drink Becks?” she asked helplessly.

 

“Am I Irish?” Becky said with a laugh.

 

“Are you still?”

 

“Well, that’s just mean,” Becky laughed as her drink arrived. Taking a sip she jerked her head over her shoulder toward an empty booth and raised an eyebrow at Charlotte. Sighing again, Charlotte nodded and followed her friend to the circular enclosure. They ended up sitting next to each other and watching a re-run of American Dad on one of the Hotel Bar’s TVs.

 

Surprisingly to Charlotte, they ended up having a pretty good time that evening. Becky obviously realized what kind of mood she was in and seemed to be working double time to cheer Charlotte up. And it was this knowledge more than the stream of lame jokes and puns that raised Charlotte’s mood. By the end of the first show, she was beaming again.

 

“So, did you hear from Sasha or Bayley today?” Becky asked casually after checking to see no one else was in earshot. Their friend’s relationship was a secret to pretty much everyone but Becky and Charlotte themselves. Neither wanted to be the reason it became public, especially if it was due to a careless word.

 

“Yeah, Sasha was going on and on about the dinner they were planning,” Charlotte said, trying to sound happy and supportive but failing. Becky grinned, obviously knowing exactly what was going on in her friend’s head.

 

“I’m very happy for them and they are adorable together…” Becky said in a bored tone before adding, in a more normal tone: “But my god do they have to share EVERYTHING they do together with us?”

 

Charlotte giggled. Becky received all the same obnoxiously cute ‘couple’ pictures that Charlotte did and had obviously been thinking along the same likes.

 

“They’re brats sure, but they’re our brats and I love them,” Charlotte said as she sipped her third drink.

 

“Damn right,” Becky said as she clinked her glass against Charlotte’s. More time went by, a time they spent laughing heartily as they reminisced and talked about the future. It was only as Charlotte finished drink number four that she looked up and saw they were the last ones in the bar.

 

“Oh shit, it’s that late?” she exclaimed.

 

“I guess,” Becky said with a smile.

 

“Seriously Becks, thanks for tonight I really appreciate it. This was better than I could have hoped for on any date with a stranger,” Charlotte said, really meaning every word of it too.

 

Becky blinked at this and asked: “What?”

 

Charlotte frowned as she said: “You know? Neither of us had a date tonight and I guess I just really appreciate you spending it with me. I know you must be tired.”

 

Becky’s face first showed comprehension and then bemusement as she snorted into her beer.

 

“And what’s so funny?” Charlotte asked, trying to sound stern. She was mock glaring when her eyes widened as Becky took her hands.

 

“Darling...you’ve been on a date,” her friend said before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Charlotte’s.

 

Bayley and Sasha weren’t the only ones who had a great valentines day.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A special fic for my good friend bingohallowner!


End file.
